


Obsession

by TKSkulls



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey starts shit as usual, Other, Papyrus obsesses over the human, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a bit of a clutz, Swearing, Thanks for being patient with me, Things start off silly but will get more serious later on, Yandere Papyrus, gender neutral reader, reader is an adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKSkulls/pseuds/TKSkulls
Summary: You never should've came to this town. You never should've climbed that mountain. And you certainly should have never befriended that freaky skeleton. You regretted everything; and yet nothing. You just wanted to go home.





	1. Spooky Scary... Flower?

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen some Yandere Papyrus fan art on tumblr and I gotta say, I like this depiction of him. So I decided to give it a whirl and write my own story! Feel free to tell me what you think and if I've forgotten to tag anything, please let me know!

Darkness. Confusion. Pain. These were the things that welcomed you as you awoke on the cold  ground.  _ Where am I? What happened to me? _ You look above; as your vision cleared, so did your mind. You needed a break from your boring life. So you decided to travel to a city you’ve never heard of, let alone been to. While there, you heard legend of a mysterious mountain. Those who climb it… “No.” you whispered. “No, no this can’t be happening!” It was just a stupid legend. How could people not come back from a mountain? There has to be a way out, somewhere. You stood up; an exit wasn’t going to find you, wherever you were. Your body ached from the fall, but you pressed onward. As you walked, you came upon a yellow flower.

“How pretty.” you said to yourself. Just then, the flower turned. It had a face, and it was smiling at you. “Why, thank you!” it answered. You screamed and jumped back in fright. Flowers can’t talk! Flowers don’t have faces! What on earth were you looking at?!

“Howdy!” he spoke again, his body facing you. “I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

“You… you can talk?”

“Of course I can, silly! You must be new to the Underground.”

“Underground?”

“Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! Guess little old me will have to do.”

“Wait, are you saying there’s some kind of society of flowers down here?”

“A society, yes. Flowers, no. The kind you will encounter will be monsters.”

You gulped. “M-m-monsters?”

“Don’t worry! I’ll show you what to do.” The room faded black for a split second.When you were able to see again, you saw a floating heart encased in a white box. “Uh…” you were about to ask Flowey what was going on, when he started speaking again.

“You see that heart? That’s your SOUL. The very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.”

“LV? What does that stand for?”

“Why, LOVE of course! You want some LOVE, don’tcha?”

“Um…”

“Sure you do! I’ll share some with you!” he said, winking. The whole ordeal was making you extremely uncomfortable. You didn’t want what this flower (monster?) thing was offering. “As flattering as that is, I’m really just looking for a way out. So if you could just point-”

“Down here,” Flowey interrupted. “LOVE is shared through little white ‘friendliness pellets’. Are you ready?”

“No...”

“Move around! Grab as many as you can!” The pellets swarmed in the air. You stepped out of the way, trying to remain calm. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I really gotta get going. Could you-”

Flowey interrupted you again, looking slightly annoyed. “Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try again, shall we?” Once more, the pellets were headed towards you. You dodged them, not wanting to make contact. Flowey’s face turned from annoyance, to anger. “Is this a joke? Are you brain dead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULL- friendliness pellets!”  

You were certain about what Flowey was going to say before he corrected himself. Now, you were afraid. This thing wanted to hurt you. But why? You hadn’t provoked it in anyway. After dodging his ‘love” a third time, Flowey’s face contorted into a twisted smile. “You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer.” Just then, a ring of pellets surrounded you. There was nowhere to run. “Die.” Flowey whispered. You tried in vain to release your SOUL from the box, but to no avail. Flowey began to cackle at your attempt to escape.

Suddenly, the pellets disappeared. You and Flowey looked at each other in confusion.  _ Maybe he changed his mind.  _ You thought.  _ Maybe down here, attacking people is some weird joke. _ A fireball hitting Flowey from the left pulled you from your thoughts. “Ah!” he yelped as he skidded across the floor. Once he was down, a large goat like creature appeared.

“What a terrible creature. Torturing such a poor, innocent youth… Ah, do not be afraid, my child.” You hadn’t noticed how badly you were shaking until she mentioned your fear. She may have saved you from certain death, but your SOUL was still inside that box. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time.” That piece of information didn’t sit well with you. It made you think of the legend. Perhaps it was true; maybe people never did return after climbing the mountain. Could monsters be the reason why? 

“Come!” Toriel instructed. “I will guide you through the catacombs. This way.” She walked ahead as you began to follow. You didn’t question where you were going. Any place had to be better than where Flowey was.

* * *

Flowey chuckled to himself as he watched you walk away with Toriel. “How interesting.” he said aloud. “Most of the humans that fall down here are stupid little kids. But  _ this _ one, is all grown up! I wonder how the others will react. This is going to be so much fun.” He cackled again as he slid his body underneath the earth, disappearing from sight.

 

 


	2. Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been staying with Toriel for what feels like weeks. But whenever you ask about an exit of this so called Underground, she changes the subject. It was time to take matters into your own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to write another chapter. Like, I know where I want to go with the story, but have no clue how to put it into words without making it confusing. The creative process can be very difficult.

You were on your way home from school; walking along the familiar path you’ve used a hundred times before. You were kicking a small rock as you made your journey home. Kicking it gently to see how little you could make it move, then harder to see how far it would land. With one swift kick, your little rock had landed in front of an old house. It had been abandoned for years. The windows were cracked, vines grew along the sides, the door hinges were covered in rust. The adults in the neighborhood always warned children not to go inside, but you couldn’t see why. It was just a house, what’s the worse that could happen? You marched up the wooden steps, each creaking underneath your weight. You placed your hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it-

“Y/N! Get away from there!” a voice called.

“Mom?” You turned to see who was yelling and sure enough, it was your mother. She had her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face. You had a feeling you were about to get the lecture of a lifetime.

“What are doing over here?” she demanded. “You know you’re supposed to come straight home from school!”

“I just wanted to see what was inside.” you defended yourself. “I was only curious.”

“Curious, you say? Don’t you know that curiosity-”

“Always killed that cat,” you finished for her. “But I’m not a cat, I’m a person.”

Your mother sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “That’s not the point, Y/N. Now come off that porch before you hurt yourself.”

“How could I hurt myself? It’s just a porch.” You stomped your foot to prove your point. “See? Nothing hap-” The wood gave way as you were talking. You could feel your legs dangling beneath you as you held onto the outer part of the hole.

“Mom!” you screamed. “Mom! Mom help me!”

“Y/N!” your mother cried, “Y/N hang on!” But try as you might, you couldn’t. Your grip loosened and you lost sight of your mother.

You were falling. Your body hurdling toward the ground waiting below. 

“Mom! Mom don’t leave me! Mom!!!”

“Y/N? Y/N wake up!” a voice said, very different from your mother’s.

Your eyes flew open. Your body lunged upwards from the bed you were sleeping in. Your mind was frantic and your body was coated in sweat.

“What? Where? How?”

“Shhh it is alright my child, you were having a bad dream.” The voice belonged to Toriel, the woman you had been staying with since you came to this place. That’s right, it was all coming back to you now. You were on vacation when you heard a rumor about a mountain. Those who climbed it never returned. You remembered the flower that threatened you and Toriel had intervened. She opened her home to you. What you had witnessed really was just a dream. Your mother wasn’t there with you. She was gone. What if you never saw her again? The very thought made you cry.

Toriel wrapped her arms around you and by pure instinct, you rested your head on her shoulder as you wept. “There there, it was only a dream. It is over now. I am here.”

* * *

 

Things had become a little routine while living with Toriel. She would tell you little things about the Ruins. You would tell her a little bit about your old life. You would explore your surroundings; complement  the froggits (although you were certain they didn’t understand half of what you said). Attempt to talk to the whimsuns, then watch as the disappear before you utter a word. You would watch the moldsmals undulate as you walked by and see the misgops dance without a care in the world. Then you would come back to Toriel’s house with a warm slice of pie waiting for you.  Although you appreciated her hospitality, you really did miss your home. You missed your parents, your friends. Hell, you kinda even missed your job. The Ruins seemed so small and cramped. You couldn’t imagine how anyone could live here. Surely there had to be more to the underground than just this old place. 

After your daily exploring, you decided to time to head back. As you walked inside, you could faintly hear Toriel’s voice. It was coming from the basement. She had asked you politely not to go down there, but as usual, your curiosity got the better of you. You crept quietly down the stairs, stopping at the very last one to hear what Toriel was saying. 

“Oh! Oh! I got one. Knock knock.”

“...” You could hear another voice, but couldn’t make out what it said.

“Old lady.” Toriel spoke

“...”

“Oh, I did not know you could yodel!” Toriel giggled. “Ok, now it is your turn.”

This seemed like a normal thing she did when you weren’t home. Deciding the jokes weren’t worth listening to, you went back upstairs. As you walked to your room, you couldn’t help but feel a little bit of hope. Maybe with some convincing, you could persuade Toriel to leave. If she had a friend on the outside, maybe they could help you get home. Or at least explain more about the underground.  Whenever you questioned your caretaker about it, she would change the subject.

“Y/N, are you here?” Toriel asked.

“Yeah,” you answered. “I got back not too long ago.”

“Did you enjoy your walk?”

“Sure did, saw some freaky looking carrot thing while I was out.”

“Oh, that is a vegetiod, they can be friendly.”

“Yeah… speaking of friendly, do you by any chance have any friends  _ outside  _ of the ruins?”

Toriel paused. “Why… whatever would make you think that, my child?”

“Well,” you began carefully. “The underground must be pretty big right? Your house can’t be the only thing that’s here. Other monsters must be beyond the ruins somewhere. I figured maybe you met a couple and befriended them.”

“There’s… there’s nothing out there that is worth seeing.”

“What about other monsters?”

“What about them?” Toriel asked, her patience wearing thin.

“Oh, come on! I heard you in the basement. I know there are other monsters besides the ones here. If you’re friends with them, they can’t be all bad right?”

She gasped. “You went into the basement?” Her voice filling with anger.

“I only went to the bottom steps… what’s the worst that could-”

“You went into the one place I asked you not to go? And not only that, you would eavesdrop on my conversation?”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“It does not matter if you meant to or not! There is nothing in the basement and there is nothing beyond the ruins! You are not to go down there!”

“But that’s not fair!”

“I do not care what is fair and what is not! Your are forbidden to go into the basement and that is final!” Toriel roared. You were taken aback. You had never seen her so angry before. Toriel was also shocked. Shortly after her tirade, she covered her mouth and tears began to well up in her eyes. You briefly felt guilty for making her upset. But just briefly.

“Look, I… I was out of line. It’s your house and your rules. If you really don’t want me down there, I’ll stay out. I’m… I'm sorry.”

“I apologize as well. I should not have yelled at you like that.” 

“Can you at least tell me why? What’s out there?”

Toriel sighed. “You do not know what you ask of me. Please, let us forget the matter.”

“Ok.” you replied, a little defeated.

“Now, why don’t we have some pie?”

* * *

 

That night, you couldn’t help but think of your earlier encounter with Toriel. She was hiding something from you. She had to be. Why else would she get so worked up over it? Did she really think you could stay with her forever? Who was she talking to? Were they friendly? Did they attack humans like the other monsters did? Would they hurt you, or help you. There was only one way to find out. You had to leave. It was time to go. 

You snuck out of your bed and peeped outside your bedroom. All the lights were out. Toriel must be asleep. It was now or never. Again you crept down the stairs, occasionally pausing and listening for any sign of noise. You walked along the extended hallway, it seemed to stretch onward for miles. No wonder you couldn’t hear who Toriel was talking to, you were amazed you even heard her. You came upon large, ancient doors, taller than any doors you’ve ever seen. You took a deep breath. This was it. This was your way out. As you placed you hands on the handles, you heard someone cry out for you.

“Y/N? Where are you?”

You were busted. Waiting no time, you pulled on the handle. But the doors didn’t move. “You’ve gotta be shitting me!” you yelled.

“My child? What are you doing? Stop that at once!”

Toriel was coming. You were so close to freedom, you could taste it. You pulled more frantically at the doors, but they still didn’t budge.

“Move, dammit! Move!” you cried. You pulled until you felt your arms were about to snap. You could hear Toriel’s footsteps behind you.

“My child please! You do not know what you are doing!” Just before she could reach you, the doors broke free just enough for you to slip through. You felt her furry hands brush against your shirt before the doors shut once more.

“No! No no please! Don’t leave me!” Toriel begged. “Come back… don’t leave me all alone…” you could hear her crying on the other side. You stood there, panting and your own tears falling down your cheeks.

“I’m sorry!” you called. “I really am. But I have to go home. Please understand.”

You waited for an answer, but heard nothing.

“I really appreciate all you’ve done for me. I won’t forget it.”

Silence.

“Thank you, Toriel. I mean it.” You were about to give up when you heard her voice from the other side.

“Be safe, my child.” With that, you heard her slowly walk away from the doors, her footsteps growing fainter and fainter. It was your turn to do that same.  You continued your walk along the path. It was dark and it was cold, but you knew you made the right decision. You were confident in your steps, until you tripped and fell with a slight oof escaping your mouth. When you saw what you had tripped over, your blood ran cold. 

It was Flowey.

:”Howdy! Guess you didn’t see me, huh?”

You screeched when he spoke to you, your last encounter flooding your mind.

“Hey now, there’s no need for that! I’m not gonna hurt ya! Not this time, anyway.”

“What do you want?” you demanded.

“I was just wondering what all the commotion was. I guess the old bat finally let you go, right?”

“Don’t call her that!” you snapped. Who does this jerk think he is?

“Why so defensive of her all of the sudden? Aren’t you the one who left her crying back there?”

“Shut up! You don’t know the situation.”

“Oh but I do!” Flowey giggled. “I know all kinds of things!”

“What are you talking about?” you glowered.

“You think you’re the first human to fall down here? The first to live with that old hag? Golly, you must be so full of yourself.”

“Other humans? What happened to them? Where are they?”

“Same thing that always happens. They come. They leave. They D I E.”

Anger quickly flowed through your body. People really  _ didn’t _ come back from this place. And you had a feeling Flowey had something to do with it. “What did you do to them?” you accused.

“Oh, I didn’t kill the humans, silly!  _ They  _ did. All those monsters waiting outside that door.” He pointed behind you with his leaf. “They put an end to all those stupid humans. And they’ll do the same to you!” he chuckled.

“What makes you so sure of that? How do you know I won’t survive out there?”

“Because you don’t have it in you. You don’t have DETERMINATION.”

“What?” you whispered, confusing taking over your anger.

“I saw your SOUL. It might be slightly different from the other humans, but it doesn’t matter. You don’t have the DETERMINATION to survive down here.”

“I’ll show you! You stupid daisy, buttercup? Mutant flower!”

Flowey cackled. “Oh, it will be a sight to see. I’m looking forward to your death!”

Flowey continued to laugh, his face contouring into a hideous mask of fear. You turned around and kept walking. You weren’t sure if what Flowey said was true, or if he was just trying to scare you. After all, Toriel saved you from him. Maybe other monsters prevented the human deaths as well. You couldn’t help but think of person Toriel was talking to. If a person like that lived down here, there had to be more. Right?  

 

 

 


	3. Escape From the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader leaves the ruins and meets some kooky skeletons in a snowy town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening! We're meeting the skelebros! I recently changed the tags of this story. It is no longer a slow burn. While I do intend on fleshing out Pap's relationship with the reader, most of what goes on in this story happens in the game. That, and I want to try to finish it so I'm not leaving you guys hanging for months at a time. Thanks for being patient and thanks for reading!

Despite your last encounter Flowey, you were in good spirits. Sure, you were trapped underneath a mountain filled with murderous monsters, and your family probably thinks you’re dead; but hey! Hope still burned in your veins. You kept thinking about the voice you heard beyond the ruin doors. There was no guarantee this person would help you. But perhaps their friendship with Toriel meant that they, at the very least, wouldn’t kill you. 

Each step filled you with more optimism, more than you had felt in your whole life. “Even if no one helps me, at least I’ll be out of this miserable cave.” Speaking of which, it seemed to have gotten  _ colder _ somehow. You shivered as goosebumps spread across the length of your arms. Still, you journeyed forth.

 After walking for what felt like ages, you began to have doubts. _Am I doing the right thing? Toriel could be overprotective but, she had my best interest at heart. She opened up her home to me, cooked for me. Hell she even comforted me when I had that nightmare. And she was the only one who didn’t attack me. Maybe I should go back…_ “No”. you told yourself. “I can’t go back. I have to keep going. I have a life back on the surface; family, friends. I couldn’t stay with Toriel. I have to get home. I just _have_ to."   Suddenly, you saw it. A door. The exit! “Hell yeah!” you shouted as you made a mad dash towards it. You grunted as you tugged on the handles. But cobwebs and old, rusted doors weren’t going to prevent you from your task. You managed to pry it open.

“Hello freedom! Hello… snow? What the…?” Sure enough, the familiar white powder was spread across the ground. “But how? How can there be snow? Well, considering I’m in a place where actual monsters live, I guess this shouldn’t be the most shocking thing I’ve seen. Better keep moving.”   There wasn’t any sign of people nearby. All that laid before you was snow, and tall ominous trees. You could only imagine what the other monsters were like. The kind that resided in the ruins were a bit small and not that threatening. This place would be perfect for bears. Or wolves. Or other creatures with sharp claws and ferocious fangs. Thinking about it, you could stand to have a weapon. You did find a toy knife in the ruins, but you had more confident in your fists should you need to defend yourself against froggits, loox, and migops. Whimsuns and moldsmals pretty much went about their way. The same couldn’t be said for your unknown enemies. As luck would have it, you find a large, sturdy branch blocking your way.

“This oughta make a good weapon. All I gotta do is… hmmph...nnnarrgh!” Try as you might, you couldn’t lift the branch off the ground. “Well, maybe I can break off a twig… nnnarh… UGH! Forget it! I’ll find something else!” you exclaim. Storming off in your defeat, that’s when you heard it; a loud smash. You slowly turn around. The branch had been broken into pieces, like it was nothing.  If that wasn’t your cue to leave, you didn’t know what else was. You decide to keep walking. That’s when you heard it, footsteps crunching in the snow. Heading in your direction. You turn again to see who (or what) was there, but saw nothing. Run. You better start running, just keep running. You suddenly see something out of the corner of your eye; in the trees. What was it? A wild animal? A malicious monster? Were you being hunted? Sprint! Just start sprinting and you’ll be fine! All you have to do is- WHAM! In the midst of your confusion and fear, you ran face first into a pole.   You could feel a warm, familiar fluid drip down your face. Sit there. Sit there and bleed while you collect yourself. Maybe whatever you saw lost interest. Or maybe it was just your imagination getting the better of you.

*step. step. step.* 

Or not! “Who’s there?” you yell, trying in vain to sound intimidating. The steps came closer. You could see a figure in the distance, but the blood in your eyes made it difficult to see. Whoever it was, still approached you. “OK, that’s enough! Don’t come any closer! I’m warning you! AAAHHH!!!!”  you start screaming as you hurl handfuls of snow at your assailant. It may not be much but hey, you use what you got.”

“whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there kid. you might hurt yourself. well, more so than you have already.”

You lower your arms and gazed at the person speaking to you. It was a man! Or rather a skeleton man? He looked human enough, minus the skin and internal organs. You couldn’t help but stare. Was this guy real and actually talking to you? Or was this a delusion as a result from your injury.

“now, is that anyway to greet a new pal? here, take my hand.”

_He seems nice enough,_ you thought. _If he wanted to hurt me, he would’ve done so by now._ You grab his hand and he pulls you up to your feet. While doing so, you hear a loud farting sound. All you could do is give a look of disdain as you stared at your helper.

“heheh... the ol’ whoopie cushion in the hand trick. gets ‘em every time. anyway, you’re a human right? that’s hilarious. i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

“Okaaay… pleased to meet you. I’m Y/N.”

“i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but y’know, i don’t really care about capturing anybody.

_ Capturing? For what?! _ You began to feel uneasy. You had gotten used to the idea of monsters attacking you. But capturing you? What could they possibly want with you? You hadn’t committed any crimes. You allow Sans to keep talking, maybe he would explain why he’s supposed to capture you. And more importantly, why he’s decided not to.

“now, my brother papyrus… he’s a human hunting fanatic. hey, actually, i think that’s him over there.”  You gulped. Great. This was just what you needed. To be imprisoned by who know who, for who knows why, for who knows how long. You escape one cell in exchange for another. Just fucking perfect.  

“i have an idea.” Sans said.  “go through this gate thingy you beaned into. yeah, go right on through. my bro made the bars to wide to stop anybody.”

You begrudgingly listen to Sans. What other choice did you have? “So, what’s the plan?”

“hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp over there.”  He instructed. But when you stood next to it, it looked rather small. Something a kid could hide behind.

“Uh, Sans? I’m not sure how this is “convenient.”

“eh, maybe if you crouch down a little.”

“Ok… like this?”

“perfect.”  He winks.  “here he comes.”

You couldn’t help but feel nervous. After walking for so long, this wasn’t the best time to be squatting behind a lamp. You weren’t sure how long you could stay like this. Hopefully, Papyrus wouldn’t stick around for too long.

“sup, bro?”

“DON’T YOU “SUP” ME, BROTHER! IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!”

This was him? This was the human hunting fanatic? He wasn’t nearly what you expected. But you knew all too well how deceiving looks could be. You learned that much from your encounter with Flowey.

“WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING, ANYWAY?” Papyrus asked his brother.

“staring at this lamp. it’s pretty cool. you wanna look?”

_ What the hell, man?  _ you thought. Was Sans trying to give your hiding spot away?

“I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE? I MUST BE READY! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET ALL THE THINGS HE UTTERLY DESERVES. RESPECT, RECOGNITION! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY FRIEND!”

After that statement, you couldn’t help but feel bad for the guy. He’s doing all this just to make friends? Maybe if you were on his good side, Papyrus wouldn't want to capture you. He might even be willing to help you get home.

“maybe this lamp will help you.”

“SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! UGH. I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. I SUGGEST YOU KEEP A LOOKOUT FOR HUMANS. YOU KNOW, THE VERY THING YOU WERE HIRED TO DO?”

“sure thing, bro.”  And with that, Papyrus went on his way.

“ok, you can come out now.”

You groaned as you stood up “Dude, what was that about? He could’ve seen me!"

“just a little fun for some laughs. hey, hate to bother ya, but could you do me a favor?”

“Depends on what it is…”

“nothin’ much. it’s just my bro has been kinda down lately. he’s never seen a human before and seeing you might just make his day.”

“I’m sure it would. But my day might get ruined with the whole capturing bit.”

“nah, Papyrus isn’t dangerous, even if he tries to be. thanks a million. i’ll be up ahead.”  Sans said as he walked in the opposite direction.

“But you’re going the wrong… Hey I never agreed to this!” you call after him. Oh well, playing along with these two seems to be the only way out of this mess. At least you weren’t going to be locked up somewhere. The best thing to do know was to get some grub. You hadn’t eaten since you left the ruins. Better get a move on now before something else happens.

* * *

Sans sat and pondered at his sentry station.  “something about what just happened isn’t sittin’ right with me. but what is it?”  Sans usually had a good idea on how the resets play out. But something about this one was… off. Did the anomalies stop? Had the cycle been broken? "i better keep a close eye on things." he said as he took a shortcut to be near his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry to end it there guys. I meant to write more, but the day just got away from me! Next time we'll properly meet the Great Papyrus and hi-jinxs will ensue from there! I promise, we'll get to some yandere Paps soon. I also cut the dialogue between the bros since I'm sure you guys have either played the game or watched a let's play. I hope you enjoyed what you read, and if not, thanks for reading anyway! I'll try not to take six months to update next time.

**Author's Note:**

> What would you do if you saw Flowey in real life? Personally, I'd run.


End file.
